Ghost stories
by Risa Kirkland Cavallone
Summary: Cerita tentang hantu memang mengasyikan, tapi bagaimana seandainya hantu sebenarnya muncul… -summary gagal- baca aja deh   . RnR. no flame please.


**GHOST STORIES**

_**Disc: Hidekaz Himaruya **__**Hetalia**_

_**Ghost stories **__** Risa Kirkland Cavallone**_

_**Summary: Cerita tentang hantu memang mengasyikan, tapi bagaimana seandainya hantu sebenarnya muncul…**_

_**Warning: OC fem!Indonesia,OOC, Humor(yang garing), yaoi, Human name, AU, dll...**_

xxxXXXxxx

"….Dan dia melambaikan tangannya dengan tubuh berlumuran darah…"

"HIIIIIIII…"

Sekarang The Nordics sedang bercerita hantu di rumah Nesia (yang keseramannya sudah terkenal di seluruh Nation), tapi Berwald dan Tino tidak bisa ikut karena mengurus Peter. Akhirnya diundanglah Alfred dan Arthur untuk sedikit (baca: sangat) meramaikan suasana. Sebetulnya Matthew juga di ajak tapi karena dia _invisible _jadi semua melupakannya. Ngomong-ngomong siapa Matthew?

"A-Alfred ka-kalau kau ketakutan bilang saja, deh. Jangan sok berani begitu." Tuduh Mathias dengan wajah pucat dan sedikit gemetaran.

"He-Hero sepertiku tidak mungkin ketakutan. Padahal kau sendiri kan yang ketakutan? Dasar payah." Tuduh Alfred balik dengan keadaan yang sama dengan Mathias. Matthew yang di sebelah mereka hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalian berdua kalau takut bilang aja takut." Kata Matthew akhirnya.

"Hiii…Siapa itu tadi yang ngomong?" Tanya Mathias yang sudah ketakutan setengah hidup.

"He-Hero juga tidak tahu. Jangan-jangan itu setannya." Jawab Alfred yang ketakutan entah hidup atau mati.

"HAH…Kenapa mereka selalu melupakanku Kumamichi?" Tanya Matthew pada beruang putihnya yang bisa berbicara.

"Saha eta?" Tanyanya dengan logat Sunda maksa.

"Aku Matthew, da yo." Jawab Matthew yang semakin pundung.

Oke, sekarang lupakan si Mat-Ah sudahlah. Kita lanjut aja ceritanya...

"Fuhh… tapi cerita Norge memang selalu bikin merinding." Komentar Nesia. _'Di tambah mukanya yang selalu datar menambah kesan seramnya.'_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Sekarang giliranmu bercerita Nesia." Suruh Ice.

"Oke baiklah." Kata Nesia dengan semangat.

"Tunggu sebentar." Cegah Arthur. "Hoiii Kalian! Sampai kapan kalian ngobrol terus disana. Cerita berikutnya sudah mau mulai, git." Tanpa babibu lagi mereka segera meninggalkan aktivitas ngobrol–yang sebenarnya mendebatkan siapa yang lebih penakut-untuk mendengar cerita Nesia.

"Baiklah, begini ceritanya…Sebetulnya ini mitos. Katanya kalau ada sekelompok orang yang bercerita hantu, maka hantu sebenarnya akan muncul[1]. Jangan-jangan sekarang hantunya ada dibelakang kamu Alfred…" Kata Nesia sambil nyengir, sementara yang bersangkutan sudah mulai pucat (lagi).

"Ne-Nesia kamu jangan bercan-"

_FLLAAPPP_

_GYAAAAA_

"BLOODY HELL! SEMUANYA TENANG DULU, GIT." Teriak Arthur yang sudah mulai emosi. Tanpa diduga-duga ternyata lampu rumah Nesia mati secara tiba-tiba, hingga sang empunya kelabakan mencari saklarnya.

_KLLIKK_

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kan? Gak ada yang hilang, kan?" Tanya Nesia setelah lampunya nyala kembali.

"Mana mungkin kami hilang tahu…" Jawab Mathias dan Alfred berbarengan sambil berpelukan layaknya tel*tubies.

"Biasanya kalau begini akan bertambah satu mahluk." Kata Norge misterius. Nesia bingung dengan kata-kata Norge dan mulai menghitung semuanya hingga melihat sesuatu–atau seseorang-.

"Alfred apa yang dibelakangmu itu?" Tanya Nesia penasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa di belakangku?" Tanya balik Alfred sambil menengok kebelakang dan terlihatlah sesosok mahluk yang (agak) _invisible_ mempunyai rambut coklat dengan ahoge sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Veee~"

"GYAAAAAAA"

Semuanya berjengit kaget karena melihat kedatangan arwah manusia di belakang Alfred. Keadaan Alfred? Jangan khawatir, dia hanya pingsan dengan mulut berbusa dan kejang-kejang.

"…Ehhh…arwah manusia?" Tanya Nesia kaget.

"Iya, betul." Kata Norge dengan semangat dan berlari ke arah arwah tersebut. "Hei, siapa namamu dan kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Tanya Norge pada arwah tersebut.

"Vee, namaku Feliciano Vargas. Aku ada disini karena aku bosan berada di kayangan. Semasa kecil aku selalu sakit-sakitan dan karena aku bosan di rumah aku berjalan keluar, tapi karena tubuhku tidak kuat aku langsung meninggal, vee." Jelas Feliciano dengan nada sedih.

"Feli-chan…" Kata Nesia menunjukan simpatinya. "Baiklah…Feli-chan kau boleh tinggal disini, kok." Kata Nesia akhirnya. Semua menatap kaget mendengar keputusan Nesia.

"Nesia kenapa kau memperbolehkan hantu itu tinggal di dunia kita?" Tanya Arthur.

"Tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Nesia dengan _kitty eyes_ membuat semuanya _blushing_.

"Yah, sebetulnya gak apa-apa sih." Jawab Arthur dengan muka _blushing_.

"Tenang saja, vee. Kalau sudah puas di dunia ini aku akan kembali ke kayangan, vee~." Jelas Feli-chan.

"Ohh… begitu. Baiklah Feli-chan, kau boleh pilih satu diantara kami semua untuk jadi temanmu." Suruh Nesia. Feliciano mengangguk dan mulai memilih satu diantara ruangan itu. Baiklah mari kita lihat isi hati masing-masing calon terpilih(?)

'Ya, tuhan aku mohon untuk sekarang jadikanlah aku _invisible_ se-_invisible_-_invisible_-nya(?) hantu tersebut." Do'a Matthew dalam hati. Semoga do'a-mu terkabul anak manis. Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa, ya?

'Ya, tuhan jangan biarkan aku yang AWESOME ini beteman dengan hantu.' Do'a Mathias ketularan virus ASEM Gilbert. (Gilbert: AWESOME woi, bukan ASEM. Dan kamu kambing*nunjuk-nunjuk Mathias pake lidah(?)* jangan pake trademark gue.)

'Dewa Jashin(?) aku yang Hero AWESOME ini harus selamat dari cengkraman(?) hantu itu.' Batin Alfred yang juga ketularan virus ASEM Gilbert. (Gilbert: di kata AWESOME bukan ASEM, author sedeng. Author: ngapain lu ganggu-ganggu fic gue. Balik sono ke habitat(?) lu.)

'Yah, kalau terpilih tidak apa-apa sih. Mungkin bisa berteman dengan Mr. Puffin nanti.' Batin Ice yang berbeda dengan 3 calon terpilih lainnya.

Dah, itulah masing-masing batin calon terpilih yang akan menemani Feli-chan. (Alfred+Mathias: Arthur, Norge, dan Nesia kok enggak?). Oh, mereka enggak terpilih karena mereka udah biasa ketemu hantu, jadinya kan nanti gak seru. (Alfred+Mathias: Gak terima). Kalau gak terima nanti aku suruh Nesia untuk nyantet kalian satu-satu. (Alfred+Mathias: …). Nah, gitu dong, kan damai(?).

"Baiklah aku pilih yang ini saja." Kata Feli yang akhirnya memilih Alfred. Dan entah dari mana asalnya terdengar lagu 'We Are the Champion' dikamar author. (Alfred: terkutuklah kau author.)

"TIIIDAAAAKKK…" Teriak Alfred dengan lebay-ria, dan pingsan dengan indahnya(?). Sementara yang tidak terpilih menggelar acara tumpengan, yang akhirnya gak jadi karena di usir author(?).

"Baiklah hari ini kita akhiri saja. Dan kau Alfred bawa Feli ke rumahmu." Suruh Norge, sementara Alfred yang mau protes langsung di _death glare_ oleh Nesia dan Arthur dengan wajah berkata kamu-protes-aku-kutuk/santet-kamu. Dan pundunglah ia di pojokan dengan laba-laba mati.

~~Di rumah Alfred~~

"He-hei kamu. Si-silahkan kamu tidur disitu." Kata Alfred menunjuk tempat tidur di seberang tempat tidutnya dengan gemetar.

"Boleh gak aku tidak tidur denganmu?" Tanya Feliciano.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh." Jawab Alfred cepat dengan nada ketakutan.

"Hueee… Alfred membenciku ya, vee?" Tangis Feli. Alfred langsung panik mendengar Feli menangis.

"Baik, baiklah. Kamu boleh tidur denganku." Jawab Alfred pada akhirnya. Dan Feliciano langsung berhenti menangis, lalu mulai tidur di samping Alfred. Sepanjang malam Alfred tidak bisa tidur karena Feliciano menggenggam lengannya.

Esok paginya Alfred bangun dengan kantung mata karena kurang tidur. Sementara Feliciano tampak bersemangat dengan hari ini, dan dia bersenandung sambil membuat pasta.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Alfred yang baru bangun tidur.

"Membuat pasta, vee~." Jawab Feliciano senang. Sementara Alfred hanya mengangguk, tidak mau berurusan dengan hantu lebih lanjut(?)

"Baiklah… kita kemana, vee?" Tanya Feli setelah selesai makan pasta.

"Ki-kita jalan-jalan di sekitar kota." Jawab Alfred.

Selama perjalanan Feli jalan dengan riang sambil bernyanyi, sementara Alfred masih menjaga jarak dengan Feli. Ketika melewati sebuah taman, Feli menarik jaket Alfred.

"Ada apa Feli?" Tanya Alfred yang (sepertinya) mulai tidak takut dengan Feli. Feli menunjuk taman itu dengan semangat.

"Vee~ ayo, ke taman itu, vee~." Ajak Feli. Dan Alfred mengikutinya dari belakang, " Vee~ ini apa?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk perosotan.

"Memangnya kamu enggak tahu itu apa?" Tanya Alfred balik.

"Aku belum cerita ya, vee. Aku itu hidup sewaktu zaman perang, vee~." Jawabnya dengan mata sayu. Alfred merasa simpati dengan Feli, lalu mengajak Feli untuk naik perosotan.

'Kalau naik perosotan ini kayaknya gak bakal muat deh. Secara aku kan _six pack_.' Batin Alfred bernarsis-ria, padahal dia kan obesitas. (Alfred: diem lu thor.)

"Ada apa? Cepat mulai, tunjukkan aku caranya, vee." Kata Feliciano sambil mendorong Alfred. Bukannya merosot, Alfred malah jatuh gegulingan dan mendarat dengan tengkurap. Dan entah karena Feli polos atau agak bodoh, dia mengikuti cara Alfred dengan GEGULINGAN, tapi dia mendarat dengan mulus di badan obesitas-nya Alfred. (Alfred: **Six Pack**, Author)

'Sabar Alfred. Kalau kau marah-marah kau bisa di kutuk oleh trio magic[2], dan juga Feliciano.' Batin Alfred yang sudah babak belur di timpa Feli. Jangan salah walaupun dia hantu tapi berat badannya tetap sama seperti manusia normal. Poor Alfie~.

Hari ke-2

Hari kedua ini Feliciano mengajak Alfred bermain bola di taman karena Alfred menolak untuk bermain perosotan–sejak insiden kemarin-. Sewaktu Feli menendang bola, tidak sengaja ada angin kencang dan membuat matanya kelilipan dan mukanya terkena tendangan bola dari Feli hingga kacamatanya–yang dia beri nama Texas- pecah serta membuat wajahnya agak lebam, dan harus membeli kacamata lagi dan mengobati wajahnya. Selain itu dia juga harus menghapus acara 'bermain bola dengan Feliciano' dari daftarnya.

Hari ke-3

Di hari ketiga, Alfred berfikir untuk main yang aman-aman saja dengan Feliciano. Dan ia memutuskan untuk ke taman bunga saja, toh pasti akan baik-baik saja di taman bunga karena tidak apa-apa selain bunga.

"Wah, bunganya cantik-cantik, vee~" kata Feli dan ia langsung lari ke tempat bunga-bunga tersebut.

'Yah, kalau begini pasti tidak apa-apa.' Batin Alfred di bawah pohon. Karena terlalu nyaman, Alfred tidak sadar dia sudah tertidur.

"…red…fred…Alfred…bangun… vee~" Teriak Feli sambil mengguncangkan badan Alfred.

"A-ada apa? Apa terjadi kebakaran? Gempa?" Tanya Alfred panik setelah tidurnya tiba-tiba dibangunkan Feli.

"Tidak, vee~. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, vee." Jawab Feli setelah melihat kepanikan Alfred. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau membangunkanku?" Tanya Alfred merasa sedikit kesal dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

"Minumlah ini, vee." Kata Feli sambil menyerahkan segelas madu kepada Alfred. Alfred tertegun sejenak memandang madu yang di kasih Feli. Apa nanti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku? Atau nanti aku tambah ganteng dan lebih six pack. Batin Alfred yang entah kenapa ngaco itu, padahal sudah di bilang kalau dia itu obesitas. (Alfred: No comment...)

"Baiklah, aku akan meminum madu ini." Kata Alfred akhirnya. Glup...glup...glup...Alfred langsung menghabiskan madu itu selama lebih dari 1 detik dan kurang dari 2 detik(?). setelah meminumnya hingga habis Alfred bertanya kepada Feli, "Dari mana kau mendapat madu ini Feli? Tidak pernah aku merasakan madu sesegar ini." Tanya Alfred penasaran.

"Dari sana, vee." Jawab Alfred sambil menunjuk sebuah sarang lebah yang sudah rusak, muka Alfred langsung pucat, "Soalnya kata kakekku madu langsungdari sarangnya lebih segar daripada yang di jual di toko, vee." Tambahnya lagi dengan senyum _innocent. _Dan…..lebah-lebah yang entah mengapa melihat Alfred meminum madu mereka langsung mulai mengejar Alfred. Tanpa babibu lagi Alfred langsung lari dengan para lebah itu mengejarnya melewati Feli. Ya jelas, wong dia hantu, jadinya _invisible_ walaupun tidak se-_invisible _Matt-Ah, lupakan.

Esok harinya~

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGIIIII!" teriak Alfred di rumah Nesia dan ada Arthur dirumahnya—yang sebelumnya di telepon Nesia bahwa Alfred akan datang kemari

"Diam sedikit, git. Bagaimana kalau Feli mendengarnya." Balas Arthur sedikit kesal karena acara minum teh-nya diganggu. "Tenang saja Iggy, Feli sedang ke taman sendirian kok." Jawab Alfred dengan muka memelas.

"Memang kenapa kau tidak tahan dengan Feli, Alfred?" Tanya Nesia ramah. "Habisnya jika aku sedang bersmanya, aku selalu sakit-sakitan seperti sebentar lagi akan mati." Jawab Alfred. Nesia Dan Arthur saling berpandangan.

"Ah,kau berlebihan Alfred." Komentar Nesia mencoba menenangkan Alfred. "Tidak. Dia tidak berlebihan, kok." Kata seseoarang tiba-tiba dan membuat mereka bertiga kaget.

"NORGE." Teriak ketiganya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Arthur yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya. "Aku kesini sedang memantau pekembangan Alfred dengan hantu itu." Jawab Norge.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu kalau Alfred tidak berlebihan dengan dugaannya?" Tanya Arthur penasaran.

"Karena setiap orang yang di ikuti oleh hantu maka hantu tersebut perlahan-lahan akan mengambil sari kehidupan orang yang diikutinya." Jawab Norege membuat seua kaget.

"TIDAKK...aku tidak mau mati sekarang. Aku masih mau makan burger lebih banyak lagi." Teriak Alfred kesana-kemari membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu mencoba menenangkannya. Tanpa disadari mereka semua ada seseorang yang mengintip di balik pintu.

Malam harinya~

"APA SUDAH MAU PULANG KE KAYANGAN?" teriak Alfred mendengar Feli tiba- tiba ingin pulang. "Iya. Sekarang aku sudah merasa puas bermain didunia ini, vee." Jawab Feli tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau akan kuantarkan kedepan." Jawab Alfred yang entah mengapa merasa sedih.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah nesia—yang sebagian besar kebun—. "Baiklah, disini sudah cukup, vee." Kata Feli, dan tiba-tiba ada sinar dari kaki Felid an tubuh Feli pelahan menghilang.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...maaf ya Alfred. Aku dating ke dunia ini buakan untuk mengambil sari kehidupan Alfred, vee." Kata Feli sambil menangis. Nesia dan Alfred terkejut mendengar kata-kata Feli. "Jadi aku emndengar pembicaraan kami waktu itu?" Tanya Alfred.

"Benar vee. Maaf ya, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh tidak mau mengambil sari kehidupanmu kok. Percayalah, vee~."

CHUU~

Tanpa disangka-sangka Alfred mencium bibir Feli hingga Feli terkejut dengan muka memerah. "Tenang saja Feli-chan, aku percaya dengamu kok. Karena Hero sepertiku tidak mungkin salah menilai orang..." kata Alfred dengan bangga walau mukanya memerah. Feliciano tersenyum senag dan perlahan tubuhnya menghilang tak bersisa.

"Akhirnya dia pulang juga." Kata Arthur tiba-tiba diikuti Nesia dan Norge. Alfred menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak takut hantu lagi kan Alfred?" Goda Nesia. "Mungkin." Jawab Alfred sambil terus menatap langit dan menatap bintang yang paling bersinar diantara semuanya, seoalah-olah itu adalah Feliciano.

—OWARI—

[1] Sebetulnya itu kata ibuku. Kalau ada sekelompok orang sedang bercerita hantu maka hantu yang ada di dekatnya akan ikut mendengarkan. Dan enggak jarang juga tiba-tiba ada hantu yang menampakan dirinya.

[2] Trio yang Author bikin. Entah mengapa kalau memikirkan mereka bertiga jadi senyum-senyum sendiri (?)

Hah~ akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau jelek, mata Author udah 5 watt ini. Kalau ada yang mau sekuelnya tinggal bilang aja mungkin kapan-kapan Author buatin. Dan karena Author udah capek mau tidur, jadi silahkan nikmati Omake garingdi bawah ini.

OMAKE

Seminggu kemudian...

"HIAAA…" Suara teriakan seseorang membahana se-RT. "NGAPAIN KAMU KESINI? BUKANNYA KAMU SUDAH KEMBALI KE KAYANGAN?" Tanya orang yang teriak itu dan itu adalah Alfred.

"Vee~ Hallo Alfred. Aku kembali kesini karena di izinkan oleh kakek Rome, yang dia bilang aku boleh ke dunia manusia seminggu sekali. Jadi sekarang kita bisa bermain bersama lagi." Jelas Feli yang sekarang sudah bergelayut di lengan Alfred.

"TIIDDAAAKKK."

Sementara Nesia, Norge, dan Arthur sweatdrop.


End file.
